


Special Agent Eppes mini-series

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [77]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Discussion of BDSM, FBI Kink, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Will asks to be dominated.(Don follows through on his attempted 'bribe' of Will in "Return to Watson."  But will it be too much for both of them?)





	1. Drabble: At Work

**Title:** At work **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Will sees Don at work. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  


 

Don had said to Will, “Meet me at the First Street Bank and we’ll do dinner.”What he hadn’t said was that Will would be arriving right at the end of a major FBI operation, and that Will would get a chance to watch Don in action.He hadn’t seen Special Agent Eppes operate since the kidnapping, and once again, it took his breath away.Don wasn’t nearly as insane with worry, of course, but he was focused, intense, commanding.He managed the operation with skill and precision, rescuing all the hostages and capturing the bad guys with a minimum of casualties.And he was dressed in SWAT gear, from the glasses to the vest to the guns …

Will realized he was drooling and wiped his mouth.God, that man was the sexiest thing to ever wear an FBI uniform.Forget that, he was the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth.Will stepped out of sight and just watched and admired Don at work.He had to shift his stance every few minutes, to try to ease his throbbing erection.The first time they’d ever had sex, Don had taken the lead and directed the action.And he’d continued to do so about half of the time.But Don had never taken it to the next level and, until now, Will had been perfectly happy with that.

However, Will wasn’t going to be satisfied now until the man he was watching – not his beloved Don, but hardass Special Agent Eppes – had Will completely at his mercy.Will wanted to be captured, interrogated, and subjected to a little police brutality.Don turned and the sun glinted off his sunglasses and the rifle he held.

Will swallowed hard, adjusted the crotch of his jeans, and went to turn himself in.


	2. Drabble: Special Agent Eppes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will looks up.

**Title:** Special Agent Eppes **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Will looks up. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
A/N:  Thanks to my beta, even though she called me Evil. :)

  


Will struggled against the handcuffs but they were too tight, locking his hands behind his back.Another set held his ankles together.The floor was cold against his naked body, creating goose-bumps across his chest and down his pelvis and thighs.He managed to roll face-up, panting from the effort, and was immediately trapped.

Standing over him, a heavy-booted foot on each side of Will’s hips, was Special Agent Don Eppes.Will looked up the agent’s body, from his jean-clad legs with the black-strap thigh holsters to the black waist strap, the thick kevlar vest over black shirt, black gloves, a gun held comfortably in one hand.It wasn’t until Will looked at the agent’s face that he began to shiver.Special Agent Eppes looked down at him, coolly assessing, his lips slightly parted, his dark eyes weighing on Will like the Day of Judgment.

Suddenly, Will found it hard to breathe.


	3. Drabble: Glock 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A specialized interrogation technique.

**Title:** Glock 22 **  
****Pairing:** Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: A specialized interrogation technique. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: misuse of a firearm**  


**Glock 22—** ****

“I will make you scream, Agent Stevens.”The words dripped hot dark honey into Will’s ear, pooling at the base of his brain.“Give me what I want now and save yourself some ... discomfort.”

Will didn’t respond, instead concentrating on the feel of the gun as it slid down his bare right arm.He couldn’t see the gun, as his arms were behind him, his hands cuffed around the back of the wooden chair.The only light in the room was a small lamp, illuminating Will’s naked body but nothing of the man behind him.The gun slid lower and Will grabbed for it, but wasn’t fast enough.Will sensed more than heard the low laughter against his neck.Then a gloved hand dug into Will’s hair and yanked it back.Will looked up into the cool, dark eyes of Special Agent Eppes.

Smiling slightly, Eppes placed the length of the gun against Will’s exposed throat.He let go of Will’s hair and stroked slowly downwards, his eyes on the gun.Most of Will’s senses were fixated on the gun, on the cool smooth metal making its way down his chest and stomach, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from the face of his captor, from that slight smile and lit, intense eyes.

The gun stopped, resting against his bare thigh, and Will finally looked down. _Glock 22_ , his brain registered distantly.It felt heavy, full.Loaded _._

And the safety was off.

Black-gloved fingers rested casually on the trigger.

Death wasn’t a kink of his and Will prepared himself to say the safe word.Before he could, the gun turned slightly, allowing Will to see that the butt of the gun had been modified somehow.While it might feel heavy, it wasn’t loaded.He relaxed.

Which was a mistake.


	4. Drabble: Trifecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloves, gun, and skin.

**Title:** Trifecta **  
Pairing:**

Don/Will

 **  
Rating:** NC-17, FRAO **  
Summary:**   Gloves, gun, and skin. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: more misuse of a firearm**  
 **A/N:** Sequel to **[Glock 22.](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/98091.html#cutid1)  ** Thanks to my beta. **  
**

 

**Trifecta--**

Special Agent Eppes dug his fingers into Will’s neck and pain shot down Will’s body.He arched his back, crying out.The fingers released him and Will slumped back into the chair, gasping.

“Thought I might be losing your attention,” Eppes said mildly.

Will swallowed, the after-shocks of pain turning into shivers of arousal.The gun in Eppes’s gloved right hand still rested against Will’s bare thigh.Eppes’s gloved left hand slid down Will’s chest to his nipple.At the same time, Will felt teeth on his neck – not biting, just pressed against his skin, against the pulse in his throat.Will held himself very still.

The black-gloved fingers tugged at Will’s nipple, the coarse material scratching the sensitive nub.Eppes tugged and twisted as Will tried desperately not to squirm.

Casually, Eppes rubbed the gun against Will’s thigh, reminding Will of its presence.The gun then slid inwards and Will whimpered at the first touch of the cool metal against the base of his cock.

The teeth left his neck and Will heard Eppes crouch down behind the chair.His left hand ceased tormenting Will’s nipple and skimmed down his body to join its mate.Eppes forced Will’s knees apart with hands and gun barrel, and roughly cupped Will’s balls.Then his hands switched places and the gun rubbed against Will’s balls while the index finger of his left hand drew a line up Will’s throbbing cock. A drop of pre-cum leaked from the tip and the finger swiped it off.Eppes rubbed the liquid between two fingers, as if considering it, then took a full-handed grip on the base of Will’s cock.He jerked up and Will groaned as the dry, rough leather scraped the sensitive skin.

Eppes laughed low.“Confession, screams and cum.I’ll get all three.”


	5. Drabble: Tactical Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has miscalculated.

**Title:** Tactical Advantage **  
Pairing:** Don/Will **  
Rating:** NC-17, FRAO **  
Summary:**   Will has miscalculated. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: BDSM**  
.  Thanks to my (dead) betas.

 

**Tactical Advantage—** ****

****

Will had thought he’d seen it all.He’d spent years under the most creative Doms around, been a Dom himself for almost as long, and had become jaded to all the tricks.He could still enjoy submitting to another, giving up control, especially to Don, who he trusted absolutely.Will could still appreciate the spice that a little pain added to the pleasure.But he’d believed that he’d never feel the edge again, the thrill of real menace, the possibility of using his safe word because it was his mind that was at risk, not his body.

He’d been wrong.

When he’d asked Don to ‘Dominate the hell out of me’, Will had expected heavy-duty bondage, whipping, and so on.Instead, what he had gotten was very simple – handcuffs, kitchen chair, Don in tactical gear.And Will’s heart was pounding, his body aching with desire, his head spinning as he tried to anticipate Don’s next move.

He should have known not to underestimate his lover.

Now, Don … _Eppes_ pulled up two more kitchen chairs, one to each side.Eppes trained his gun on Will’s chest as he unlocked the handcuff around Will’s left ankle.Though Will knew the gun wasn’t loaded, his instinctive reaction to gunpoint stopped him from kicking out.Before Will could figure out what was happening, Eppes had Will’s right leg bent over the back of another kitchen chair, his ankle handcuffed to a wooden slat, his foot dangling above the seat of the chair.Eppes pulled a wire-tie out of his pocket and strapped Will’s knee to the chair-back.Eppes quickly did the same to Will’s left leg, which forced Will’s hips to rotate and his ass to scoot to the edge of the seat and expose his asshole.

Eppes smiled.

And Will was afraid.

 


	6. Drabble: Gloves and Gun Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eppes continues his interrogation.

**Title:** Gloves and Gun Oil **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary:  Eppes continues his interrogation.  
Next in '[Special Agent Eppes](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/3840.html#specialagenteppes)' drabble series.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: BDSM, CBT**  
**A/N:** Oops, I melted my betas ...

 

**Gloves and Gun Oil—** ****

Will waited, perched awkwardly on three chairs, while Eppes set down the gun and reached outside their pool of light.Eppes brought back an unlabeled bottle and squeezed something onto his gloved fingers.

Will sniffed the air.It smelled like … gun oil?But it was thicker and lighter-colored.

With his wet fingers, Eppes circled the head of Will’s cock.Will shivered, intoxicated by the combination of slick lube and rough leather.More pre-cum leaked from his cock.

A sharp pinch on his inner thigh pulled Will back from the edge.

“Who’s your informant?” Eppes asked.

Will shook his head and Eppes stroked one slick, gloved finger down his cock.

“When’s the shipment?”

Will shook his head again, and Eppes pinched his stomach, right next to his cock.Ignoring Will’s gasp, he fondled Will’s balls with his whole hand, his thumb reaching around and tickling that smooth spot at the back.Will’s breath caught and he pushed unconsciously into the gloved hand.

Eppes’s other hand roughly squeezed the base of Will’s cock.Will groaned.Then that hand stroked until Will involuntarily pushed up again, and the other hand squeezed his balls uncomfortably.

“Where?What time?How will you contact him?”Eppes fired questions at Will while alternately rousing then hurting his cock and balls.

Will pushed his head against the chair back, trying to use the hard wood to ground himself in the storm of words, pleasure and pain.

The stimulation stopped.Will sucked in a few deep breaths and lifted his head.Eppes was eyeing him, a slight smile on his face.

Eppes took hold of his balls and twisted.

Will jerked up, yelping in surprise and pain.

Eppes held him that way for an agonizing moment, before abruptly releasing him.

“Bastard,” Will hissed.

Eppes reached for his gun.


	7. Drabble: Only One Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eppes employs a simple tactic.

**Title:** Only One Finger **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Eppes employs a simple tactic.  
Next in '[Special Agent Eppes](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/3840.html#specialagenteppes)' drabble series. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
**Warnings: BDSM, CBT, Misuse of firearms  
A/N: No, I'm not  really trying to kill my readers ...  My betas, maybe. *veg*

****

 

**Only One Finger –**

His eyes on Will, Eppes reached for the gun.His hand hovered over it then passed on to the bottle.He squeezed more gun-oil-smelling lubricant onto his gloved fingers.

Eppes positioned his right index finger at Will’s asshole.Will took a deep breath, trying to relax the muscles, knowing the more he could relax, the less it would hurt.Eppes didn’t wait, just pushed his finger all the way inside with one rough shove.

Will bucked and whimpered as the sudden invader shot pain all the way up his spine.Eppes turned his finger and the hard seams of the glove scratched the sensitive interior.Will gasped heavily, desperately willing his muscles to relax.Fortunately, his muscle control in this part of his body had been well-developed and he was able to unclench.

Just in time, as the finger slid and scraped over Will’s prostate and Will shuddered, the sensation too intense to be named pleasure or pain.Behind the chair he was sitting in, Will’s hands pulled the handcuffs to their limit, the metal loops cutting into his wrists as he tried to offset the overwhelming sensations from his ass.

The world narrowed down to the finger plunging inside him, the pain burning up his arms, the pre-cum steadily weeping from his cock.

At last, Eppes pulled out of him and Will whimpered in relief, his legs shaking.He was covered in sweat.

From the darkness, Eppes retrieved a condom, but he didn’t move to unzip his black jeans.Instead, he picked up his Glock.

Will watched with wide eyes as Eppes unrolled the condom over the barrel of the gun.It was one of the most obscene things he’d ever seen.Then the implications of the sight sunk in.

His heart tried to burst out of his throat.


	8. Drabble: Animal Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eppes gets what he's after.

**Title:** Animal Fear **  
Pairing:** Don/Will **  
Rating:** NC-17, FRAO (I mean it!) **  
Summary:** Eppes gets what he's after.  
Next in '[Special Agent Eppes](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/3840.html#specialagenteppes)' drabble series. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
Warnings: BDSM, Serious misuse of firearms** **  
A/N:** Sequel to ****[Only One Finger](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/105390.html#cutid1).  Two more sections after this and I'll probably post at least one of them today.  Thanks to my (barely surviving) betas!

 

**Animal Fear—**

 

“Shit, no, no, no …” Will moaned, trying to climb away from the condom-covered gun, but he was tightly restrained, trapped.

Eppes raised an eyebrow.“You’ll give me a name?”

The safe word trembled on Will’s lips but he swallowed it back.“No,” he gasped, answering the unasked question, then the asked one, “I can’t ...”

Eppes’s lips curled up in the corners and Will realized his tormentor was pleased he hadn’t given in.Eppes added more lube to his fingers then pushed them into Will’s asshole and thoroughly stretched him.

Choking back a sob, Will reminded himself that the gun wasn’t loaded, that he’d had a lot of odd things shoved up his ass over the years, that dimension-wise this wasn’t the worst, but his whole body cringed away from the gun like it was red hot.

Eppes removed his fingers then slicked the condom with lube.It was obscene the way the condom clung to the barrel, outlining the familiar shape.

“No …” Will gasped.His eyes slammed closed, his teeth clamped tight, and Eppes slowly pushed the gun in.

The gun barrel was hard and cold and _wrong_ and it reached into the primal depths of Will’s brain and dredged up pure animal fear.The barrel rubbed against his prostate, sending spikes of pleasure through the maelstrom of sensation.

With his lube-slicked glove, Eppes began stroking Will’s cock, bringing him mercilessly towards detonation.

“No …” Will moaned helplessly.He’d lost all control of his body, of his senses, of his mind.

Like a gunshot, Will orgasmed, the pleasurepainpleasure exploding out of him.The chairs and handcuffs rattled as he convulsed.His ass tightened painfully around the gun barrel, driving him farther into the orgasmic abyss, further then he’d ever been.

He threw back his head and screamed.

 


	9. Drabble: What He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eppes finishes off.

**Title:** What He Wants **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: Eppes finishes off.  
Next in '[Special Agent Eppes](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/3840.html#specialagenteppes)' drabble series. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
**Warnings: BDSM **  
A/N:** Sequel to ****[Animal Fear](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/105574.html#cutid1).  One more section after this.  Thanks to my (barely surviving) betas!

 

**What He Wants—** ****

Will’s orgasmic convulsions squeezed the gun barrel nearly out of his ass.Eppes pulled it out the rest of the way and tossed it aside.

Surging to his feet, Eppes tore down his zipper then wrestled his rigid cock out of his underwear.He swiped a handful of cum from Will’s stomach with one gloved hand and began roughly stroking his cock.With his other gloved hand, he grabbed a fistful of Will’s hair and forced Will’s head back up.

Dazedly, Will watched Eppes ruthlessly jerk himself off, the glove sliding over a twitching, engorged cock.

Eppes gave a guttural groan and blasted cum over Will’s face and chest.His hand tightened in Will’s hair as his other hand squeezed shot after shot out of his cock.

Finally, Eppes gasped and swayed.He released his cock and dragged his hand up Will’s torso, gathering mess.

He smeared lube and mixed cum over Will’s face and throat and hair then gripped Will’s chin, forcing him to look up into Eppes’s face.

Eppes’s dark eyes were lit with a glow that seemed almost red.

“Cum and screams,” Eppes purred.“I got what I really wanted.”

He gave a low laugh.“Did you?”

 


	10. Drabble: Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes after.

**Title:** Aftercare **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: NC-17, FRAO **  
**Summary: What comes after.  
Last in '[Special Agent Eppes](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/3840.html#specialagenteppes)' drabble series. **  
**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
**Warnings: BDSM **  
**A/N: TThanks to my (quietly sobbing in the cold shower) betas. **  
**

**  
**

 

**Aftercare—** ****

Will lay on the bed, curled into a fetal position.His body had been gently but thoroughly washed.His wrists were encircled with gauze and salve, his asshole slick with ointment, his cock and balls wrapped in cool cloth.He drifted in blissful exhaustion.

Don pulled the blanket up over him, then went to the other side of the bed and climbed in.

Will’s eyes flickered open and he tried to form something as mundane as a smile.

Don was lying far away from him, his tactical gear and Eppes persona shed.He whispered, “Will?”

“Hey, babe,” Will murmured.

“You okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Will said, eyes half-drooping in remembered pleasure.

Don whispered, “I kinda scared myself.”

“Scared me, too,” Will said languidly.“Damn scary.”

Trembling, Don reached out a hand to brush wet hair from Will’s cheek.

Will folded his hand over Don’s.“Thank you for going to the dark places for me.”

“I didn’t really like it there,” Don confessed.

“That’s okay.” Will slid his hand up Don’s arm.“It’s not something I’m gonna ask for often.Just the memory is gonna sustain me for a long time.”

“I think the memory is gonna haunt me for a long time.”

Will caressed Don’s cheek.“ _Aein_ , I know it’s frightening to find those dark places.But they’re purged now. ”

“It was … what you were asking for?”

“Even better,” Will said firmly.He would need to be extra loving to Don for the next while.“Know what?If I’d made a list of everything I’d wanted in a man, you’d have checked off each one, then added a dozen more I didn’t think of.You are damn amazing.”

Don’s smile was shaky.

“C’mere,” Will said and Don came into his gauze-wrapped arms, put his face against Will’s chest, and wept.

 


	11. Fic: In the Dawn's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Title:** In the Dawn's Light **  
Pairing:** Don/Will **  
Rating:** NC-17, FRAO **  
Summary:** The morning after.  
 _Really_ the last in '[Special Agent Eppes](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/3840.html#specialagenteppes)' drabble series. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author! **  
Warnings: Discussion of BDSM** **  
A/N:** Sequel to **[Aftercare](http://irena-adler.livejournal.com/106123.html).  ** I thought I was done with the SAE series, but both of the boys had stuff to say and much more than would fit in a drabble.  As always, thanks to my betas! **  
**

 

**In the Dawn’s Light—** ****

****

 

Will stretched luxuriously, feeling the bruises of last night’s activities like hotspots of remembered pleasure.He slitted his eyes against the early morning light and looked over at Don.In his role of Special Agent Eppes, Don had been amazing, frightening, sexy. _My man can do anything._

Will turned over, curling up against Don’s side.“Morning, babe.”

Don stirred but didn’t wake.There was a crease in the center of Don’s forehead.  


Will frowned.“Don, babe?”

Don didn’t respond to his name, which meant he was heavily asleep.Not too surprising, considering his long, cathartic crying jag last night after their scene.But Don hadn’t been fully purged, was still bothered by what they’d done.The tightness in Don’s face and body gave that away.

“Oh, _aein_ ,” Will whispered. _I might have terribly miscalculated._

Asking Don to go to the dark places hadn’t seemed like a bad thing, but Will should have realized how hard Don was on himself, and him acknowledging that those dark places even existed could have heavily affected him.Outsiders thought that the sub in BDSM was the only one in danger, but real practitioners knew the Dom was in a different sort of danger.It sometimes brought out things in a person that they couldn’t handle, couldn’t face.As the experienced partner, Will should have been on his guard.He’d gotten so involved in the scene that he had forgotten to watch out for Don.Watch out for the man that never told Will ‘no’, even when he should.

“Why do you let me do this to you?”Will whispered.“Why do you let me hurt you?”

He stroked Don’s forehead, willing the tension to fade.“That whole thing about Nena’s gun lesson, that time with that bad case when you let me rip you up, me pushing you on every lover that I can find to see if you’ll leave me.”

In all those cases, it had been Will’s needs that had dominated, and Don had given, given, and given again.He was the most giving man that Will had ever known.In fact, he was a little _too_ giving.“Why do you think that your happiness is so much less important than the happiness of other people?”

Will grimaced.He knew the answer to that, knew about Don’s martyr tendencies that had roots in Don’s nature and in Don’s childhood.“Oh, babe.You deserve happiness, too.Don’t you realize that?More than anyone in the world.”

Will’s heart clenched.He snapped, “Damn me and my damn fucked-up needs,” and pressed his forehead against Don’s shoulder.

Don shifted and Will felt a gentle hand on his hair.“’S okay,” Don mumbled.

“How long have you been awake?” Will asked throatily.

“Since you said _aein_ ,” Don said.

Will lifted his head and looked at Don.The crease in Don’s forehead had vanished and his eyes were clear.

“How are you feeling?” Will asked.

Don licked his lips thoughtfully.Will wiped away the tearstains on Don’s face, the gauze on Will’s wrist brushing Don’s chest.

“Better,” Don said at last.“Now that it’s daytime.”

Will’s mouth twisted.“Last night was that bad?”

“No, no, shit, no,” Don said.“It was just a little overwhelming.I mean, damn, I fucked you with my gun.”

“I know,” Will said, smiling at the memory.“That was hot.”

Don gave a dry chuckle.“That wasn’t what you seemed to think at the time.”

“I know.”Will rubbed his thumb over Don’s cheek.“I was terrified.”

“Yeah.I can kinda understand the appeal on your side, but only kinda.”

“Give it a little time,” Will said.“Sometimes it can take a while to process a scene, especially one so intense.”

“Okay,” Don smiled.“I’ll give it time.”

“Good,” Will said, continuing to stroke Don’s cheek.

“But the rest of it?” Don said.“I don’t let you hurt me.”

“Bullshit.”

Don gave a soft laugh.“Okay, maybe sometimes.But you’re a work-in-progress.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you, you idiot.”Don captured Will’s hand in his own.“I knew from the beginning that it was gonna be tough to hold onto you.You were seriously the pot calling the kettle black when you said that I thought I didn’t deserve happiness.”

“I think I deserve happiness,” Will protested.

“Bullshit,” Don said back to him.

Will had to smile.“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Turn every conversation about you to one about me?”

Don grinned.“Classic interrogation technique.”

“Ahh, I see,” Will chuckled.“I have been warned.”

“You have been warned.”

Will and Don studied each other’s faces in silence for a moment.

“I just hope that someday you’ll run out of tests,” Don murmured.

“Me, too,” Will said fervently.

“But what makes me happy is you being happy.”

“What makes me happy is you being happy.”

“So, in theory, we should get into a nice little infinite loop of happiness.”

“In theory,” Will said.“Reality is always more complicated.”

“Ain’t it,” Don agreed.

Will smiled at Don, the blissful peace of the morning returning to him.“You really are amazing.”

“Yes,” Don said with a grin.“Yes, I am.”

Will laughed.He looked at his wrist, wrapped in gauze from the wounds caused by the handcuffs.“Is it too perverse to hope that this scars?”

“God, it better not,” Don said.“That is not how I want to mark you.”

Will raised his eyebrows.“You want to mark me?”

“Sure,” Don shrugged.“If I could figure out some way to do it without, well, marking you.”

“Well,” Will said slowly, hoping that it had been long enough since the last time he’d suggested it.“We could get our ears pierced.”

Don visibly swallowed.“I’ll, um, think about it.”

“Wimp,” Will said, pleased to have even gotten that much from Don.

“Wimp, eh?” Don said, his voice lowering.“Do I need to have Agent Eppes come back?”

Will shivered in delight at the thought but shook his head.“No, not any time soon.I’m good for now.”

“No,” Don said, grinning evilly.“ _I’m_ good.”

“I’m better,” Will shot back.

“No way!” Don said and grabbed Will’s face and kissed him hard.

Will kissed him back, then Will’s wounded body pressed up against Don’s and he flinched, bringing them both back to their senses.

“I’ll take a rain check on that challenge,” Don said quickly.

“Good, good,” Will said, curling a little around his sore groin.

Don pushed the hair away from Will’s face.“What can I do for you today?”

“Hmm,” Will said, forcing himself to straighten back out.“How about you pick up breakfast – bagels and coffee – and a new Xbox game?I’m sure there’s some game you’ve had your eye on.”

“There is,” Don admitted.“But can I sleep a little bit more first?It’s way too early to get up on the weekend.”

“It is,” Will agreed.He rested his head back on his pillow.

“Good,” Don mumbled and closed his eyes.Soon, amazingly soon in Will’s opinion, Don was asleep.

Will waited and watched Don’s face.It stayed relaxed and peaceful and Will breathed a sigh of relief.He hadn’t made a terrible miscalculation after all.

He slid one hand under his pillow and settled into place to watch Don sleep.His man was so beautiful in the morning’s light.


End file.
